


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Lacy panties, M/M, Romantic setting, Rose Petals, Sex, Sexy Bucky, rough love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve comes home to a wonderful surprise.





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

Steve was tired….the mission was draining to say the least. For once Bucky hadn’t been with him on this mission, he had his own clear across the globe and he was feeling the distance, he knew Bucky would be feeling it too. With a heavy sigh Steve makes his way past the kitchen, down the hallway and into the bedroom, his feet practically dragging as he goes.

Opening the door however brings him up short.

The room is bathed in the soft glow of candles…..so many candles filling nearly every corner and free space and the floor…..the floor is lined with rose petals of every color there is...even black ones and there laying on the bed in all his naked glory save for a lacy thong that barely even contains his erection is his Bucky….his love…..his everything.

“Hey babydoll, glad you made it back to me safe and sound.” Bucky says low enough to barely hear, but he does and it’s like a spell the way he moves forward as if in a trance. Bucky for his part just stretches even more, arms and legs running over the soft quilt under him, never once taking his eyes off of Steve, small smile on his face.

“Buck…..” Steve is at a loss for words, Bucky looks so soft and welcoming. He didn’t think he would get back for another few days, much to his sadness, to see him here and now and looking so sexy was frankly everything Steve needed in this moment.

His soldier crooks a finger at him, “Come join me captain.” His eyes half lidded already. 

Steve nearly moans hearing the tone of voice Bucky slips into when he calls him that in this setting, as it is, it does give him a full body shiver hearing it. He undresses in record time and crawls naked into bed, prowling towards his husband like a big blonde cat.

Bucky makes room for him, spreading his legs so Steve can crawl between them, lacy black panties on full display. Steve leans down when he gets close enough and mouths at the front of them, before mouthing over Bucky’s stomach, then his chest, his neck where he sucks hard enough to make Bucky moan loudly and then finally his lips.

While more often than not Bucky always tops, there are the few times like now where Steve just KNOWS he’s going to be the one inside the other tonight and it makes him nearly growl in pleasure as he deepens the kiss. Bucky’s hands grip the back of his shoulders in a tight grip, sure to leave indents in his skin as he gives himself over to Steve easily, letting him take and do as he pleases.

While Steve loves how sexy Bucky looks in these panties, they have to go so he can fuck him good and deep, it only takes one good hand grip and a hard tug and they rip off in half, Bucky’s response is ate up in the kiss who just nips at his lips and tongue wanting more.

Steve’s lips move to the brunettes throat sucking marks into the skin everywhere he can get his mouth as his fingers trail down to finger at his husbands hole, not at all surprised to feel him already lubed up and ready. “Fuck...your already ready for me….so good for me baby.” Steve mouths into his neck, teeth giving tiny bites all over making Bucky’s toes curl at the slight pain of it...the pleasure of it.

“Anything for you Stevie.” Bucky whispers into his ear before grabbing the lobe with his teeth and biting down on it hard before sucking it into his mouth to sooth the pain.

The blonde groans loud, just like with his clothes not wasting any time with this either, he craves to be inside his husband badly...he needs it like water and air. The push in is heaven, the heat surrounding him, the tightness...the way Bucky’s body just sucks him in wanting him as deep as he can go.

He bottoms out quickly, keeping his hips pressed against Bucky’s hips for a moment before withdrawing and slamming back home in deep hard thrust. His husband arches his back into it, holding onto his shoulders like a lifeline. “Harder.” Bucky demands, sucking the skin of Steve’s neck into his mouth, leaving marks behind that will have faded by morning.

“Anything for you sweetheart.” Steve growls into his hairline before slamming home into him again much harder this time.

“Fuck...yes Steve yes just like that.” The brunettes hands move down to the blondes ass cheeks and grips his ass roughly in his palms, kneading the round bubble butt in his hands as Steve keeps the pace slow, but deep.

Steve has to taste Bucky again, his lips find the others and they both try to dominate the kiss, Steve lets Bucky own it before swirling his hips in just the right way. Bucky breaks the kiss gasping and crying out, fingers digging into his ass even harder. “Oh fuck..”

Steve isn’t sure how long he fucks his husband, but he does know when there both getting close. He pins both of Bucky’s hands above his head with his own as he kisses him once more, tongue swirling around Bucky’s as his hips start slamming into the other man sloppily. 

Their whimpers and moans get devoured into the kiss as Steve slams home one finale time as they both come together.


End file.
